The Last Cookie
by IWEYC
Summary: What happenes when you lock Ruby,Jaune, and one cookie inside of a fairly large room? Hilarity ensues...with a hint of romance. Watch as Jaune and Ruby fight for the last cookie! A lancaster one-shot.
Welcome to my first attempt at a one-shot...kind of...not rea-never mind thats besides the point. This will be my first One-Shot on my account, and ever for that matter. This was made as an apology for the crappy content in chapter 8 of "The Hero: Jaune Arc." but mainly because I had ideas swirling through my head. Don't blame me for crummy and cheesy romance... wait nevermind you have to blame me because I'm the one who wrote this...ugh.

I DON'T OWN RWBY!

-Page Break-

"Have fun~" Yang said with a huge smirk as she closed and locked the door from the 's eyes frantically searched for a light switch, when he found one, he saw one cookie on a plate lying in the middle of the table. Ruby's eyes then had this sort of glint in her eyes. She turned to Jaune," I will vanquish you in the almighty battle for the cookie. I DECLARE RULE 45 OF THE COOKIE HONOR SYSTEM!" Jaune tilted his head to the side and asked dumbly," huh?"

Ruby sighed in a long suffering manner and pointed her finger at him in a dramatic pose," Rule 45 states that when locked in the room with another person and only one cookie they shall have a dual to the death to determine if one or the other is worthy of consuming the almighty product!" Jaune was beyond confused but when he heard the words 'a dual to the death' he started to sweat drop. HE, Jaune Arc, the weakest person in Beacon and the only one with forged transcript, was gonna fight the Rose prodigy. "Uhm I can just forfeit...?" He said, the statement turning into a question.

Ruby shook her head sighing," The cookie honor system rule 13 states that one cannot back down out of a challenge like this." Jaune was dumbfounded to say the least," Uh who made this." Ruby looked to Jaune and stated," Yang." Jaune facepalmed right when he heard the first letter of her name uttered, of course Yang had to do something like this. 'Probably payback for that one prank.' he mused.

Now i know what your thinking, "What?! How can Jaune Arc have the guts to prank Yang Xiáo Long, THE Yang Xiáo Long?!" But that, is a story for another time, book, nevermind. Anyways...

"Now! Time to settle this with a game that will test strategy! Rock, paper, scissors!" Jaune's eyes widened," Nooo- wait what? Rock, paper, scissors? seriously?" Ruby just nodded. Jaune sighed," Might as well." he muttered. they sat cross legged in front of eachother and the intense battle began.

Rock rock. Scissors scissors. Rock rock. Paper paper. Scissors Scissors. Rock paper.

"Hah!" Jaune exclaimed triumphantly. "Best 2 out of three?" Ruby asked pleadingly. Jaune shook his head, at that a spark ignited in her, causing her to go to her last resort, puppy dog eyes. Jaune's eyes widened before he started to slowly edge away. 'TOO CUTE TOO CUTE TOO CUTE!' he mentally screeched. "FINE!" he yelled, to much cuteness can break even the strongest man, well, except for Ozpin. Ruby pumped her fist into the air triumphantly.

Jaune still beat Ruby either way. Taking the cookie of the playe he was about to eat it when he had a change of heart. Breaking the cookie in half he handed it to Ruby, she jumped up and down thanking Jaune before the gobbled down the cookie. Jaune chuckled at how childish she could be. 'Wait, how long have we been in here?' he quiered. He was starting to get a bit sleepy. He noticed Ruby yawn, and then, as if her yawns were contagious, he yawned as well.

Ruby giggled before lying her head on Jaune's shoulder. This wasn't a strange gesture, she did this a lot when they all were having fun. The only difference is Ruby was feeling all warm inside, a feeling that sas foreign to her. But then, she realized it. It was Jaune, he always made her happy, he always stood by her side, even if he was more weak than the others. She will admit she had a crush on him the day they met, he looked like a knight in shining armor. This was more than that.

She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jaune blushed and stuttered but Ruby shushed him with a finger to his lips. The doot swung open as their faces got closer and closer. "Hey guys how'd the..." she looked at us and we both started to blush beet red. Yang's lilac eyes turned a flaming red when she quietly asked," Hey Jauney boy~ what the hell do you think your doing?" She had this malicious glint in her eyes like at any moment she would break every single bone in her body.

Jaune shuddered before getting launched into the wall behind him. Knocking him unconscious.

-Page Break-

He was currently lying in the infirmary, bored out of his mind. Classes were about to end and he had been bored out of his mind not having anyone to talk to. Thats when he started he started to actually realize what happened. 'Ruby kissed me, THE Ruby Rose, 15 year old prodigy. Kissed me, Jaune Arc, blonde, bumbling, idiot.' He too had feelings for Ruby, but set them aside as he thought he had no ghost of a chance. 'Well maybe that was just a thank you, yea thats probably it.'

The door creaked open and revealed Yang and Ruby. The former apologizing furiously as Ruby had jusy explained it all to her, the latter looking a bit irritated. After a bit of talking Ruby looked to her sister and said," I'll catch up with you later." Yang hesitated for a second, before nodding and shuffling back to their dorm. Jaune spoke up first," Uhm Ruby about earlier...uhm... did you actually, you know, mean that kiss. Wait that doesn't make sense. How do I-" He was cut of by a finger to his lips and a warm smile coming of Ruby's face.

This told him everything he wanted to know, their faces inches closer and closer. Their lips met. It was quick, but it was enough for Jaune. And he thought one thing.

Her lips taste like cookies.

fin

-Page Break-

AN: So that's it! I personally had fun writing this, although I suck at cheesy romance stuffs. heh.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


End file.
